Fairy Tail : Magical Melody
by fujiwarahatsune
Summary: Kepercayaan terhadap diri kita sendiri, kepercayaan terhadap kebebasan hati kita untuk terbang di angkasa yang luas, kepercayaan terhadap semua orang yang berharga bagi kita...dan kepercayaan terhadap hidup yang kita jalani sendiri. Itulah 'sihir'. Petualangan 2 guild penyihir yang berbeda tapi dalam 1 misi yang sama yaitu untuk melindungi dunia sihir!


**Fujiwara : Cerita ini adalah crossover antara Fairy Tail dengan Vocaloid. Mungkin agak aneh kalau aku menggabungkan 2 cerita ini jadi satu karena Fairy Tail dan Vocaloid'kan beda banget. Tapi, kuharap kalian suka dengan cerita ini. Kalau nggak suka, lebih baik tidak usah membacanya dan biarkan saja sampai berlumut /plaaak. Enjoy reading this and feel free to review! ** -XXX- _**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND VOCALOID**_ **FAIRY TAIL : MAGICAL MELODY** **Chapter 1 The World of Magic ** **Apakah kau percaya dengan 'sihir'? ** Kepercayaan terhadap diri kita sendiri, kepercayaan terhadap kebebasan hati kita untuk terbang di angkasa yang luas, kepercayaan terhadap semua orang yang berharga bagi kita...dan kepercayaan terhadap hidup yang kita jalani sendiri. Itulah 'sihir'. Sihir bukan hanya sesuatu yang ajaib yang bisa kita gunakan untuk membuat semua yang kita inginkan menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Tapi, apa kalian tahu? Sihir lebih dari itu! Aku percaya dengan adanya sihir di dunia ini. Tentu saja. Itu karena aku tinggal dan hidup di dunia sihir, di mana sihir sudah menjadi bagian dalam kehidupan kami sehari-hari . Ini adalah Fiorre Continent, tempat berkumpulnya para penyihir dari seluruh dunia. Mereka melakukan bermacam-macam pekerjaan dengan berbagai kekuatan sihir yang mereka miliki. Dari sekian banyak penyihir yang ada di dunia ini, ada yang memiliki tujuan dan impian yang sama. Karena itu, mereka bergabung menjadi satu dan membentuk sebuah perserikatan penyihir yang di sebut 'Magic Guild'. Bagi para penyihir itu, Magic Guild bukan hanya sekedar tempat bagi mereka untuk berkumpul tapi juga sebagai tempat untuk meletakkan semua harapan, kepercayaan, kenangan dan semua impian mereka. Tempat di mana kita bisa berkumpul bersama dengan teman-teman kita. Dan...tempat kita untuk pulang ketika kita tidak memiliki tempat lain untuk kembali... Aku juga merupakan salah satu dari penyihir yang bergabung dalam Magic Guild. Saat ini, aku sedang menjalankan sebuah misi... _Magnolia Town, Time : 9.30 A.M_ "Perhentian berikutnya, Magnolia Town! Silahkan turun!". Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama menempuh perjalanan, kereta api yang kami tumpangi sampai juga di tujuan kami. Ya. Magnolia Town. Salah satu kota yang paling besar di Fiorre Continent dan para penduduknya hampir sebagian besar adalah para penyihir karena itu banyak sekali toko-toko yang menyediakan barang-barang sihir. Hm? Aku? Kalau kalian bertanya siapa aku, aku hanyalah seorang penyihir muda yang manis. Biar kuberi tahu, aku adalah idola para penyihir yang ada di seluruh dunia. Tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang tidak mengenalku! Aku tahu, aku memang sangat heb— "Ba—" "BANGUUUUUUUUUUN!". Aku tertegun. Perlahan, aku menggaruk-garuk mataku yang masih terasa berat dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang berteriak di hadapanku. "Haaaah...apaan sih, Len!? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu!? Berisik tau!" Gerutuku kesal. "Habis, dari tadi kau tidur terus sih! Aku teriak-teriak kau nggak bangun-bangun juga!" Balasnya. Aku menghela nafasku. "Padahal aku lagi mimpi bagus banget tadi". Seorang gadis yang duduk di sampingku tersenyum. Rambutnya berwarna kuning pendek. "Heee...memangnya Miku-chan mimpi apa?". "Aku mimpi jadi idola para penyihir, Rin-chan. Keren banget'kan? Huh! Gara-gara si kepala nanas ini, mimpiku berakhir deh!". "Siapa yang kepala nanas!? Lagian, kau mimpi aneh banget sih? Masa kamu mimpi jadi idola para penyihir!? Jauh banget!" Kata Len. Aku langsung mengarahkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. "Kau ngomong apa barusan!?". "Iya...jauh banget sama kenyataan. Dengar ya, Miku sahabatku, kalau mimpi itu cari yang kira-kira masih dapat dikabulkan! Kasihan banget'kan kalau dewa sampai harus mengabulkan mimpi konyolmu itu!" Katanya santai dengan nada merendahkan. Aku langsung memukulkan tasku tepat ke wajahnya. _Buaaaagh!_ "UUGH! Apaan sih!? Sakit tahu!". "Berisik! Dasar Len bodoh! Kepala nanas!". "Ummm...teman-teman..." Rin berusaha melerai kami berdua. "Kau itu yang berisik! Dasar pemakan negi!". Sialan! Dia membuat emosiku semakin memuncak! "Kepala nanas!". "Pemakan negi!". "Len-kun...Miku-chan...tolong berhenti...". "KEPALA NANAS!". "PEMAKAN NEGI!". "KALIAN BERDUA INI BISA DIAM NGGAK SIH!? MAU KULINDAS DENGAN ROADROLLER-KU!?" Teriak Rin tiba-tiba. Aku dan Len langsung terdiam tanpa bisa berkata apapun lagi ketika Rin sudah marah. "Go...gomen...". Aku melihat beberapa orang di dalam kereta memandang ke arah kami dengan tatapan aneh. "Lihat! Gara-gara kalian berdua, orang-orang jadi melihat ke arah kita!" Katanya dengan ekspresi memelas. "_Ini gara-gara kamu tau! Siapa yang tadi teriak-teriak 'mau kulindas dengan roadroller-ku!?' "_ pikirku dan Len. "Perhatian! Sebentar lagi kereta ini akan segera berangkat! Harap semua penumpang segera turun". "Ah! Keretanya sudah mau berangkat! Len-kun, Miku-chan! Ayo, turun!" Seru Rin sambil membawa tasnya. "Ya" Kataku dan Len bersamaan. Ketika aku sedang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar kereta, tiba-tiba... _Duuukh!_ "Waaaa—" "Mi—Miku-chan!". _Bruuukhh!_ Tolong jangan tertawa. Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya siapa gadis payah yang tersandung ketika akan keluar dari kereta...Itu adalah aku. Ya. Itu aku, Hatsune Miku, seorang penyihir muda berusia 15 tahun. Ya...aku mungkin bukanlah idola para penyihir seperti yang aku katakan tadi...aku hanyalah...seperti yang bisa kalian lihat. Aku hanyalah seorang penyihir biasa yang sedikit ceroboh. Baiklah...mungkin bukan sedikit tapi banyak. "Haaah...selalu saja begini. Dasar ceroboh!". Si menyebalkan berkepala nanas itu Kagamine Len. Berbeda denganku yang ceroboh ini, dia sangat hati-hati dalam bertindak. Selain itu, ia juga memiliki pengetahuan yang luas tentang dunia sihir. Ia juga sangat peka terhadap sekelilingnya. Tapi, sikapnya sangat menyebalkan! Ia sangat suka menggodaku dan membuat emosiku meledak-ledak! "Mi—Miku-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?". Gadis yang tengah menyodorkan tangannya ke arahku itu Kagamine Rin. Sekilas, dia dan Len terlihat mirip. Tentu saja. Karena mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar. Berbeda dengan Len yang lebih peka terhadap sekelilingnya, Rin bisa di bilang...agak lamban dalam melakukan sesuatu. Ya...kurang lebih ia sama cerobohnya sepertiku. Dalam kesehariannya, Rin sangat baik hati dan lembut meskipun sedikit penakut. Tapi, kalau ia sudah marah, (apalagi mengancam akan melindasmu dengan roadroller-nya) aku akan bilang kalau ia sama mengerikannya dengan monster! Seperti inilah aku menjalani kehidupanku sebagai seorang penyihir. Bersama dengan Len dan Rin aku menjalankan berbagai misi yang di berikan untuk kami. Meskipun Guild kami sangat kecil dan mungkin tidak terlalu terkenal, kami tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Karena selama kami masih bisa memiliki sebuah tempat yang di sebut 'rumah' untuk berkumpul bersama, bagi kami popularitas bukanlah suatu masalah besar. -XXX- "Jadi...misi apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" Tanyaku. "Dasar bodoh! Apa kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasan dari Master!?" Kata Len ke arahku. "Aku dengar kok! Aku hanya lupa" Jawabku santai sambil berjalan mendahului mereka berdua. "Dasar payah!" Kata Len pelan. Rin hanya tersenyum. "Sudahlah, Len-kun. Melupakan sesuatu dengan cepat adalah kelebihan Miku-chan. Kurasa kau harus memujinya untuk itu". "Hm. Benar juga". "Ukh! Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Rin" Aura hitam mulai berkumpul di sekitarku. Tiba-tiba, pandanganku teralihkan oleh sebuah poster yang terpasang di dinding. "Poster apa ini?". Len dan Rin mendekatiku. "Oh, itu poster 2 orang penyihir berbahaya yang suka merampok penyihir-penyihir yang lewat di daerah mereka, Hiyama Kiyoteru dan Kamui Gakupo". Jelas Len. Rin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya. Aku dengar, sudah banyak penyihir yang di rampok oleh mereka berdua! Kabarnya, mereka saat ini sedang berada di Magnolia Town!". Aku tertegun. "Perampok-perampok ini sedang ada di Magnolia!? Tu...tunggu dulu! Kenapa kalian bisa tahu sebanyak itu tentang mereka berdua!? Aku aja sama sekali nggak tahu!". "Itu karena kamu selalu menghabiskan waktumu untuk makan negi" Kata Len. "Apa kau bilang!?" Kataku kesal ingin melemparkan tasku tepat ke arah wajahnya lagi. "Sudah, sudah kalian berdua. Yang penting, sekarang ini kita harus berhati-hati supaya kita tidak bertemu dengan mereka" Kata Rin. Aku dan Len menghela nafas. "Rin benar. Pokoknya, kita harus berhati-hati dan jangan sampai salah satu dari kita terpisah dari kelompok. Oke?" Kata Len. "Iya, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau menjadi pemimpin kelompok ini?" Jawabku malas. Len langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah ku. "Terutama kau! Gadis pemakan negi nggak jelas yang hobinya pergi kluyuran nggak jelas!". _Duaaagh!_ Aku langsung melempar tasku dan langsung mengenai wajah Len! Oke. Aku memang sabar dan baik hati, tapi orang sabar juga punya batas! "Ukh! Sakit tahu! Bisa nggak sih nggak usah pakai melempar tasmu ke arah ku segala!?" Teriaknya. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan tangan yang dingin menyentuh pundakku. "Mi-Miku-chan-jangan berantem lagi atau mau kulindas dengan roadroller-ku?". Aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang berubah menjadi sangat pucat dan aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku. "Go...gomen...". Rin kembali tersenyum. "Ya sudah. Lebih baik kita segera pergi~". "Ri...Rin seram...Rin seram..." Kata Len pelan dengan wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan wajahku saat ini. -XXX- Akhirnya, kami bertiga berjalan bersama di Magnolia Town. Benar-benar kota yang sangat luas dan besar. Banyak sekali orang di kota ini. Aku sampai takjub ketika melihat keramaian kota ini. Tentu saja. Itu karena Guild kami terletak jauh dari keramaian kota. Jadi, kami jarang sekali melihat keramaian seperti ini. "Len-kun! Aku mau beli es krim yang itu~" Seru Rin sambil menggeret tangan saudara kembarnya. "E...eh...i...iya. Tapi, jangan pegang-pegang tanganku, Rin. Nanti malu di lihat orang..." Kata Len yang wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah semangka. Terkadang aku bingung ketika melihat mereka berdua. Haruskah aku melihat mereka berdua sebagai saudara atau sebagai kekasih? Haaah...hubungan 'twincest' memang rumit ya~ Eh? Tunggu dulu! Tiba-tiba, ada seekor kupu-kupu cantik yang lewat di depanku. Akupun berjalan mengikuti kupu-kupu kecil itu dan bermaksud menangkapnya. "Indah sekali...". -XXX- "Hey, Miku! Kamu mau kubeliin juga nggak?" Tanya Len. Tidak ada jawaban. "Kamu mau apa nggak!?". Tetap tidak ada jawaban. "Hoi! Kalau ada orang tanya, di ja—" Len langsung terdiam. "Lho? Ke mana orang itu?". -XXX- "Hm? Di mana ini?" Kataku bingung. Tanpa kusadari aku telah berakhir di sebuah hutan. Sepertinya, aku pergi terlalu jauh ketika mengikuti kupu-kupu itu. Perlahan, aku melangkahkan kakiku dan menyusuri hutan tersebut. Hutan itu sangat sepi sampai aku bisa mendengar suara hembusan angin dengan jelas. "Hey...Hey...ada orang tidak...? Haloooo...?". Tidak ada jawaban. Berarti, hutan ini kosong. Sama sekali tidak ada manusia yang berada di sini. Itu artinya... "AAAKHHH! Someone, help me please!" Teriakku panik. Di tengah kepanikan yang tengah kualami, tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan yang tergeletak di atas tanah. "Itu...! Ah, tidak mungkin...tidak mungkin benda 'itu' ada di sini" Kataku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Tapi kemudian aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah sesuatu yang tergeletak itu. Dan, ternyata aku benar! Tidak salah lagi...! Ya! Tidak salah lagi! Itu... "NEGI!". Aku langsung berlari dan menerjang negi yang berada di hadapanku. "Ke...kenapa kau ada di sini!? Keterlaluan sekali ya orang yang meninggalkan negi selezat dirimu ini di sini! Biarkan aku yang membawamu pulang. Negi-chan~". "Kak Kiyo...ada yang terkena jebakan kita!". "Hah? Yang benar saja!? Jebakan negi begitu, siapa yang bakal kejebak?". "Kalau Kak Kiyo nggak percaya, kakak lihat saja sendiri!". "Wah! Benar! Ternyata memang ada orang yang terkena jebakan negi kita!". "Ya sudah kak! Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita tangkap dia!". "Negi-chan~ Ayo, pulang bersama kakak ya~ Hm!? Entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa kalau ada orang yang memperhatikanku. Ketika aku akan mengalihkan pandanganku ke belakang untuk melihat apa ada orang atau tidak...tiba-tiba... "KYAAAAAAAA!". -XXX- "UKKKKHHHHH!" Kata Len dengan wajah terlihat seperti ingin meledak. "Sebenarnya, ke mana sih orang itu!?" Teriaknya. Rin, yang masih dengan santai menjilat es krimnya menepuk pundak saudara kembarnya itu. "Mungkin Miku-chan lagi pergi sebentar. Len, es krim-mu leleh tuh". "Aku nggak peduli lagi sama es krim ini, Rin! Yang penting saat ini, kita harus segera menemukan Miku! Kalau nggak, kita bisa di marahi Master!". "U fu fu" Tiba-tiba, Rin tertawa. "Hm? Kenapa kau malah tertawa seperti itu di situasi genting seperti ini!?". "Nggak...aku baru tahu...Len-kun...kamu suka sama Miku-chan ya~". Len langsung tertegun. Wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi merah. "K...Ka...ka...ka...kau itu ngomong apaan sih, Rin!? Si...si...siapa juga yang suka sama gadis baka seperti dia!?". "Benarkah...? Wajahmu merah tuh!" Goda Rin. "Berhenti menggodaku, Rin! Ayo, ki...kita harus menemukan Miku! Hah! Sudah di bilang jangan pergi seenaknya, tetap saja pergi!". "Iya, iya. Oh ya, Len!". Len kembali berbalik ke arah gadis berambut kuning itu. "Ada apa lagi!? Kalau kau mau bilang kalau aku suka sama si gadis pemakan negi itu, lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu saja deh!". "Nggak kok. Aku cuma mau bilang kalau kamu nggak mau es krim-nya, boleh buat aku nggak?". "Oh? Ha...hanya itu? Nih" Kata Len sambil menyodorkan es krimnya. "He he he. Arigatou, Len-kun. Ternyata kamu memang suka sama Miku-chan ya~" Kata Rin sambil kembali menjilati eskrim-nya". "RIIIN!". -XXX- "Le...le...LEPASKAN AKU! WOOOOI!". 2 orang pemuda di hadapanku hanya tertawa. "Ha ha ha! Kau teriak sekencang apapun, tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu!" Kata pemuda yang berambut ungu. "Aku tidak peduli! Cepat lepaskan aku!" Kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan diriku dari tali yang mengikatku. "Percuma saja, tali itu menahan kekuatan sihir. Jadi, kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan sihirmu!" Pemuda lain yang mengenakan kacamata mendekatiku. "Sihir!?". "Iya. Itu tali khusus yang mampu menahan kekuatan penyihir. Kau seorang penyihir'kan?" Katanya lagi. Aku terdiam sesaat lalu kembali bicara. "Y...ya! Aku seorang penyihir!". "Kami juga penyihir!" Kata pemuda berambut ungu itu. "Aku nggak nanya!" Balasku. "Ukh! Jahat sekali ucapanku! Melihat penyihir kuat seperti kami, kau harusnya menangis ketakutan!" Katanya kepadaku. "Aku nggak akan takut sama penyihir yang beraninya sama perempuan! Bodooooh!" Teriakku. Mereka berdua tertawa dengan keras. "Kak Kiyo coba kau dengar itu! Dia bilang kita bodoh! Ha ha ha ha". "Iya! Coba tebak ya, siapa yang bisa-bisanya kena jebakan negi? Bodoh banget'kan!? Padahal negi itu hasil mungut". "Ne...negi itu enak tau! Siapa coba yang bisa begitu saja membiarkan negi seenak itu tanpa memungutnya!?" Kataku berusaha membela diri. "_Bodoh..."_ Kata mereka dalam hati sambil memasang ekspresi seolah menghinaku. "_Kalian bilang aku 'bodoh' ya!?"_ Kataku dalam hati. Penyihir berkacamata itu mengambil tasku yang tergeletak. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita lihat apa yang ada di dalam tas ini". Aku langsung tertegun. "Hah!? Jangan-jangan kalian berdua ini penyihir perampok yang akhir-akhir sering dibicarakan itu ya!? Heyama Yioteru dan Hamui Bakupo!". "KAU BARU NYADAR!? (ya ampun, nih anak kayaknya otaknya kelewat lemot deh!) Lagian kami ini, Hiyama Kiyoteru dan Kamui Gakupo tau! (Udah nyadarnya telat, salah nyebut nama lagi!)" Teriak Kiyoteru kesal. "Aku nggak peduli kalian ini siapa! Tapi, tolong jangan ambil barang-barang di tasku! Isinya sangat berharga!" Teriakku. "Berharga!? Jangan-jangan isinya...emas!? Atau mungkin pakaian dalam garis-garis!?" Kata Gakupo. "Hah!? (Kok mereka bisa tahu kalau pakaian dalamku garis-garis!?)". "Sudah, Kak! Bongkar saja!". "Oke!". "Tunggu dulu! JANGAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!". Ketika mereka mengeluarkan semua barang-barang yang ada di dalam tasku... "NANI!? Apaan nih!? Isinya negi semua!?". "'Kan sudah kubilang kalau isinya sangat berharga!". "_Kayaknya kita salah ngrampok orang deh! Salah juga kalau kita mengharapkan emas dari gadis baka kayak dia!"_ Kata mereka dalam hati. "_Ngomongin aku lagi ya!?"_ Kataku dalam hati. "Kak! Gimana ini!? Masa kita ngrampok negi sih!?" Tanya Gakupo. "Huh! Kita lupakan saja negi-nya! Lagipula..." Kata Kiyoteru sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Anehnya, tatapannya terlihat sangat mesum! "Gadis itu manis juga meskipun bodoh. Karena kita gagal mendapatkan barang curian...bagaimana kalau ajak dia bermain sebentar?". Aku tertegun. "K...kau!? Mau apa kau!?". Mereka berdua berjalan mendekatiku. "Jangan khawatir...kami hanya mau main sebentar~". "Ti...tidak! Tidak!". "TOLONG AKU!". "Sky Dragon Roar!". Tiba-tiba, muncul hembusan angin yang sangat kencang! Angin itu membuat para penyihir jahat itu, terlempar beberapa meter! "Aduh! Angin apa itu!? Kencang sekali!?" Kata Gakupo bingung. "Aku tidak tahu! Tapi, sepertinya itu bukan cuma angin biasa tapi sihir!" Tambah kiyoteru sambil berusaha bangkit berdiri. "Ga...gawat! Lebih baik kita kabur saja, Kak!" Kata Gakupo ketakutan. "Kalian mau kabur ke mana!?". Gakupo mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas dan... "Uwaaa!". "Ice Make Hammer!". Tiba-tiba, sebuah palu raksasa yang terbuat dari es muncul dan menimpa tubuh Gakupo! "U...ukkhhhh...". "Gawat! Kalau sudah seperti ini, lebih baik aku kabur sendiri saja!". "Terbukalah, pintu istana singa emas! Leo!". Sesosok pemuda berambut coklat muncul di hadapan Kiyoteru. "Uwaah! Si...siapa kau!?". "Hm! Tidak bisa dimaafkan karena telah menyakiti seorang gadis manis! Terima ini! Regulus!" Katanya sambil mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Kiyoteru. "UGGGGHHH!". Gakupo berjalan pelan ke arah Kiyoteru. "Ka...kak! Sepertinya mereka penyihir yang sangat kuat!". "Y...ya! Bisa gawat kalau kita kalah lalu tertangkap!" Kiyoteru lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam sakunya. "Terima ini! Lachryma Bomb!". _DUUUUUAAAAAAARRRRR!_ "Kyaaa!" Suara ledakan itu menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras! Perlahan aku membuka mataku perlahan dan melihat api ada di mana-mana! "Ke...kebakaran!" Teriakku panik. "He he he. Kalau begini, kita bisa kabur!" Kata Kiyoteru sambil mengendap-endap kabur bersama dengan Gakupo. "He he he. Jangan lupa. Masih ada aku!". Tiba-tiba, api itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang! Ketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku, aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut pink tengah menghisap api itu! "Mu...mustahil..." Kataku tidak percaya. "Kak! Coba lihat! Dia menghisap apinya!". "Mustahil! Jangan-jangan dia...!". Pemuda itu tersenyum ketika ia selesai melahap seluruh api. "Terima kasih atas makanannya! Sekarang aku bersemangat sekali nih!" Ia langsung berlari dan menerjang dengan kecepatan super ke arah Kiyoteru dan Gakupo! "Ternyata, benar! Kau...SALAMANDER!". "Makan ini! Fire Dragon Roar!". "GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!". Kedua orang itu langsung terlempar dan terjatuh dengan keras ke tanah. "Happy! Charle! Ikat mereka berdua!". "Aye, sir!". "Tanpa kau suruh, aku juga akan melakukannya!". Aku langsung tertegun begitu melihat 2 ekor burung...bukan! Tapi, 2 ekor kucing yang terbang di langit! Dan, akhirnya, kedua penyihir perampok itu berhasil ditangkap! -XXX- "Akhirnya, pekerjaan kita kali ini selesai juga" Kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam. "Ya! Leo, terima kasih atas bantuannya. Tolong kembali" Kata seorang gadis yang membawa sebuah kunci berwarna emas itu. "Baiklah, Lucy. Sampai jumpa lain waktu" Pemuda bernama Leo itu tiba-tiba menghilang. "Haah...syukurlah. Sepertinya tidak ada yang terluka" Seorang gadis kecil berambut biru menghela nafas lega. "Apa-apaan ini!? Aku mengharapkan sebuah pertarungan yang lebih besar daripada ini! Mereka berdua lemah sekali! Buat apa kita susah-susah menghadapi mereka seperti ini!?" Pemuda berambut pink yang mengenakan syal itu terlihat sangat kesal. "Anu...dengar ya, Natsu. Bukankah itu bagus kalau mereka sangat mudah untuk dikalahkan? (Jadi, tidak akan ada pertumpahan darah di sini)" Kata gadis berambut kuning itu. "Lucy-san benar, Natsu-san. Akan lebih baik kalau musuhnya mudah dikalahkan seperti ini (Supaya tidak ada pertumpahan darah)" Gadis berambut biru tua itu menambahkan. "Tapi, tetap saja! Aku belum puas mengamuk! Uwoooooo!". "Aye!" Kata kucing berwarna biru itu. "Ke...kenapa kau malah jadi ikut-ikutan?" Kucing berwarna putih itu ikut bicara. Tiba-tiba, pemuda berambut hitam itu menyerang pemuda berambut pink itu dengan sihir es miliknya. "GRAYYY! Sakit tahu! Kau ngajak berantem ya!?". "Diam kau! Dasar kau kadal api! Sudah cukup'kan mengamuknya!?". Aku memperhatikan mereka semua. Dalam kepalaku hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang terbayang. Siapa mereka ini sebenarnya!? "Ka...kak! Aku tahu siapa mereka! Seorang pemuda mesum, seorang gadis berdada besar, seorang gadis berdada kecil, 2 ekor rakun terbang yang bisa bicara, dan seorang tukang rusak!". "Siapa yang kau bilang mesum hah!?" Teriak pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Gray! Pakaianmu!" Tunjuk gadis berambut kuning itu. "Uwaaaah". "Lalu...si gadis berdada besar itu...maksudnya aku? (Me...mesum...)". "Aku tahu...sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menjadi 'besar'...". "Aku jadi rakun! Yay!". "Ke...kenapa kau malah senang? Lagian kita ini kucing tau!". "SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG SI TUKANG RUSAK, HAAAAAAAAH!". "Kak...me...mereka itu...". "FAIRY TAIL!". Aku tertegun. "Fairy...Tail...?". "Mereka adalah Guild penyihir paling kuat di Fiorre!". "Guild yang paling kuat?" Kataku pelan. "Huff. Ya sudahlah. Karena pekerjaan kita sudah selesai, lebih baik segera serahkan mereka berdua" Kata gadis berdada besar itu. Gadis itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku lalu berjalan mendekatiku dan melepaskan tali yang mengikatku. "Nah, sekarang talinya sudah lepas. Ngomong-ngomong, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya. "I...iya. Aku baik-baik saja". Gadis itu tersenyum ke arahku. "Jangan takut seperti itu. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu". "Y...ya" Jawabku singkat. "Namaku Lucy Heartfillia. Seperti yang kau lihat tadi, aku adalah seorang Celestial Wizard". "Lalu, yang menggunakan sihir es itu Gray fullbuster". "Hai" sapanya. "yang itu wendy Marvell. Meskipun ia masih anak-anak, tapi ia seorang Dragon Slayer". "Dragon...Slayer?". "Iya. Sihir untuk mengalahkan naga. Wendy itu seorang Sky Dragon Slayer". "Ha...hai. Salam kenal, aku wendy Marvell" Katanya malu. "Jangan bersikap seperti itu Wendy! Kau harus lebih berani". "Waaa—kucingnya bisa bicara!" Kataku girang. "Dia mahluk Exceed. Namanya Charle". "Senang bertemu denganmu". "Aye! Aku juga mahluk Exceed! Namaku Happy!". "Lalu yang itu..." Kaya gadis bernama Lucy itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya pemuda pelahap api itu. "Dia Natsu Dragneel. Fire Dragon Slayer". "Natsu...?" Kataku pelan. "Yosh! Salam kenal. Akulah penyihir terkuat Fairy Tail!". "Dasar kau itu lidah api sialan! Penyihir terkuat Fairy Tail itu aku tau!". "A ha ha. Sudahlah biarkan saja mereka berdua. Mereka selalu seperti itu" Kata Lucy. "Ya. Terima kasih karena kalian sudah menolongku" Kataku sambil mengambil tasku yang tergeletak. "Tidak masalah. Kami memang sedang dalam pekerjaan untuk menangkap mereka berdua. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah banyak menyusahkan banyak orang. Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau bisa tertangkap oleh mereka?" Tanya Lucy. "Ehem...! Bukan masalah yang terlalu besar. Mereka hanya menggunakan negi sebagai umpannya. Tentu saja...siapa yang tidak tergoda ketika melihat negi yang lezat itu tergeletak seorang diri di atas tanah yang dingin?" Jelasku dengan wajah sedikit merah. "Ah...be...begitu ya..._(bodoh!)_". "A ha ha! Apa kau bilang!? Kau terkena jebakan dengan umpan negi!? Bodoh banget!" Tawa Natsu. "Apa kau bilang!? Berani-beraninya kau menghinaku!" Teriakku kesal. "Habisnya, mana ada orang yang kena jebakan seperti itu!? Dasar payah!". Aku semakin kesal. "Ke...kenapa kau malah menjadi menghinaku sih!? Lagipula, negi itu enak tau! Siapa coba yang tidak tergoda melihat negi!?". "_Ng...sepertinya cuma kamu deh..."_ Kata Lucy dalam hati. "Negi itu tidak enak tau! Lebih enak daging!". "Aku tidak mau daging! Daging tidak sama dengan negi! Jangan menghina negi ya!". "_Ba...baru pertama kali kulihat orang berantem gara-gara negi..."_ Kata Lucy dalam hati. "Miku! Mikuuuu!" Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah suara yng tidakasing lagi untukku. "Len! Rin!". Len dan Rin langsung berlari menghampiriku. "Kau itu ya! Di bilangin jangan pergi sendirian malah pergi! Membuat orang khawatir saja!" Kata Len sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Iya! Es krim-nya sampai meleleh nih!" Tambah Rin. Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih karena kalian sudah mau mencariku sampai kemari ya. Maaf kalau aku sudah menyusahkan kalian berdua!". "Kau itu memang selalu menyusahkan!" Kata Len sambil sedikit tersenyum. Aku menyenggolnya. "Kau itu!". Len dan Rin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah para anggota Fairy Tail. "Kalian yang sudah menyelamatkan Miku ya? Terima kasih atas bantuannya ya" Kata Len. "Ya. Terima kasih karena telah menolong teman kami" Tambah Rin. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. "Sudahlah! Tidak usah berterima kasih pada mereka!" Kataku kesal. "Oi! Miku! Tunggu dong!" Teriak Len sambil mengikutiku berjalan pergi. "Huh! Apa-apaan sih dia!? Padahal kita sudah menyelamatkannya! Dasar gadis pecinta negi!" Kata Natsu. "Ini semua gara-gara kamu tau!" Kata Charle. Aku berjalan pelan diikuti oleh Len dan Rin. "Fairy Tail...?". -XXX- 


End file.
